onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalifa’s Secret Assignment
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 3 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 500 | Beli1 = 2336 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Secret Job: Acceptable | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 1227 | Beli2 = 5340 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Secret Job: Proper | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = STR Characters Only | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 2317 | Beli3 = 7587 | Title3 = Capable | Quest4 = Secret Job: Ultra Precise | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 10 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = STR Characters Only | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 5554 | Beli4 = 23081 | Title4 = Secretary | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon clear of all difficulties. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop Luffy's, Blamenco's, Jozu's, Kuroobi's, Pearl's and Neptune Squid's Manuals. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manuals listed above. *Paulie will randomly appear between levels 1-4 and 6-9. When he appears, he has a 100% drop rate. The higher the difficulty the more likely he will appear. He has the highest chances of appearing on 30 stamina. Drop rates *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Kalifa’s Secret Assignment FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Kalifa’s Secret Assignment was a part of a 5 series batch of fortnights where they introduced island limitations. Since Kalifa was still early when it was introduced, some people struggled with having enough units to take on the higher staminas. Don't forget that you can bring Red Striped Dragons and Red Plated Lobsters as members of your team. Recommended Captains This level is pretty easy that there's not much more you'll need than a -based captain booster. The more damage you can output, the faster you'll be able to clear the mission so try and move to 2.5x or 3x captains as soon as you're strong enough to farm this mission faster. *Bartholomew Kuma Warlord of the Sea *Blackbeard *Blamenco the Mallet *Captain Kid *Enraged Arlong Shark On Tooth *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King *Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage Recommended Support Units *Basically sort your units by attack damage and pick the hardest hitting units. All the recommended captains are recommended as assistants as well. *Captain Kid: If you don't bring him as a captain, bring him as a sub at least. His low cooldown will be useful to take out stage 7 with 6 grunts. *Blamenco the Mallet: A great orb changer that will help when you face Kalifa. She will preemptively change your orbs and Blamenco can switch them into matching. *Kraken Monster of the North + Knuckle Ensign Navy HQ: A good full board orb manipulation team for Kalifa if you don't have a Blamenco. These units are both farmable. *Red Evolvers: If you don't have enough units and are new to the game, just use evolvers like Red Striped Dragon or Red Plated Lobster which are farmable on specific days of extra island. Don't waste your time on story mode. Recommended Sockets Nothing is needed for this Fortnight. Matching Orbs will be helpful, but not required. If you bring level 2 anti-lock, you can actually ignore the two marines that accompany Kalifa on the final stage. Their lock will be ignore and you will have bough yourself 1 more turn. Recommended Teams units. }} 30 Stamina Walkthrough board to cause massive damage to Kalifa. Make sure to focus on the units with Kalifa first and take them out before attacking Kalifa. If you fail, they will lock your units. | 10Boss = Beautiful Secretary Kalifa | 10HP = 664,000 HP with 280 DEF on Kalifa | 10AttackPattern = She will preemptively swap your orbs to or . Type orbs become and and TND orbs to . Every two turns, she will hit for 4,044 damage. When her health falls below 50%, she will hit for 5,790 damage. | SecImage = Kalifa - Paulie.jpg | SecEnemies = Paulie Dock One Foreman/Mast Specialist | SecTips = Paulie does hit quite hard, but since he's and you've brought an all team you shouldn't have too hard of a time. Just stall where possible and kill him before he attacks. | SecBoss = Paulie Dock One Foreman/Mast Specialist | SecHP = 300,000 HP | SecAttackPattern = Paulie hits for 5,050 damage with a 2-3 turn cooldown. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Events